the maybe true story about Adommy
by smallblueangel
Summary: adam lambert tommy joe ratliff and the   maybe  reality about their love, no offensive to sauli...


"Wow and i really thought you are straight Tommy, but after THIS.. oh my god this was awesome!" Adam getting closer to Tommy, he snuggled tightly to him and don t wanna let this moment go, don t wanna let Tommy go. "Umm, yes you know, i am not really into guys, but sometimes...  
>and you, you are special, really special for me, i love you Adam, yes i really love you." They both kissed full of passion and commitment and so they startet the second round...<p>

The next day the tour goes on and so they have to decide what they wanna do, what they will say to the public, to the fans. Will Adam be the Maneater who are not even stop to fuck straight guys or wanna they lie and tell everybody that they are just friends and the rest is just Fanservice?  
>"My mum, don t know that there where dudes sometimes, and after all she is going through i would appreciate if this could stay that way, at the moment" Adam kissed his love and so they sealed it. Adam and Tommy would stay friends in public, even if it was really hard for them to not kissed eachother everytime. but they got it, but on stage they give their Fans a really good fan service.<p>

After the Concert in Finland Adam went to the Aftershowparty, Tommy was tired so he stayed in Hotel and watched an Dvd.

"Adam, we can t do this anymore, everybody asked themself why you push all the groupis away, we know that Tommy don t wanna be more than your Stagetoy in public, so we find someone who can be the solution for this problem, someone who will play your Boyfriend"

Adam wasn t sure if he get this right, there should be a man who will play his Boyfried because the people should stop to ask themself why he was not a Whore?

But he couldn t stop it, he have to play this game, he have to play the guy who is fallen in Love with this person.

The Guy named Sauli, strange name, was Adams first thought, he was in Big Brother, now Adam get why this guy need the publicity.  
>"Damn, no i don t want him" But nobody asked, he have to be with him now.<br>"You have the choice, do you really wanna tell your fans the truth, and confess that you lied to them for month, what do you think will his mother say, and just imagine how the press will react. Keep in Mind that Tommy is the straight guy, in public"

Sony keep them under control for the whole evening, while Adam and Sauli tried to talk to eachother, but his english was really bad, so this was hard, but Adams thoughts where with Tommy so he doesn t matter what this guy tried to tell him. How would Tommy react, what should he say to him "Hey Honey they say i have to be with an other guy in public"

The next morning he have to talk to Tommy, who tried to wake him up, with softly bites in his ear.  
>"Get up baby, and don t try to tell me you can t just because it was too late yesterday, you know thats no reason for me"<br>Adam open his eyes, just to close them again, because Tommy put his lips on Adams.

"I love you" he whispered and sit up, taked a deep breath and started to tell what happend.

Tommy listen very patient, he recognized that his eyes become wet, but he don t wanna show this to Adam, because it wasn t this fault.  
>And it wasn t easy for him either so Tommy dind t show how much he get hurt, he tried to be strong for Adam, for them both...<p>

Sony told them the realationship should start after the Tour, Sauli come to L.A and stayed there for a few weeks. Adams and Saulis function was to went to some Dates, without Tommy of course. He was not allowed to be with Adam in public, except for the Job - Tommy is the Bassplayer- not more.

One Time, when Tommy tryed to escape from his golden cage. Sony threaten to quit him. "Tommy, you know i care for you, please don t do this, i do this just for you, for us. I know how much you love your Job. I couldn t stand if you would give this up"

"And I can t stand how unhappy you are. Baby, look at you, your eyes, they are empty, almost dead. It hurt me, it really hurt me to see you like this"  
>This was the first time Tommy could not fight against his feelings, he have to let them out, while he was cling to Adam he cried and enjoyed how his Babyboy squeeze him closer. He promised him, that there will be the one day, where Sauli is gone and them both will be a happy couple for everyone.<br>But till this Day they will be not more than a sweet secret.


End file.
